Pour te faire plaisir
by patronnefiction
Summary: Le Geek traverse une mauvaise passe, et Mathieu décide d'appeler une vieille copine pour aider le nerd. Comment cela va t-il se finir ?
1. Chapter 1

Pour te faire plaisir

chapitre 1 : Demande moi.

Bonjour ou bonsoir bande de rhubarbes ! … oh... 5 mois déjà … * **rire nerveux** *

Pardon. Vouala. Nan en faite j'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de poster de fics, devoirs, vacances, pas d'internet et bref, l'enfer. JE RAPPELLE QU'IL EST INTERDIT DE TAPER L'AUTEURE. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.

Donc je reviens avec plusieurs idées de fic: D

Bonne lecture les gamins !

Mon portable vibra, pour ensuite laisser place au joli opening d'un manga que j'affectionnais beaucoup. J'ai toujours été passionnée par les mangas et les jeux vidéos. En gros une otaku. Lâchant un léger soupir, je posa le cookie que j 'étais en train de grignoter devant mon ordi ( j'ai toujours été très gourmande. ) faisant tomber quelques miettes sur ma moquette bleue. Et merde, je vais devoir nettoyer après. Je me leva de ma chaise à roulettes, et me dirigea vers mon lit à barreaux. J'attrapa mon cellulaire, décoré d'une coque Black Butler. Magnificence du majordome.

Je décrocha et émis un bref « allo. »

Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me salua. Mon frère de cœur. Il me traitait différemment des autres garçons avec lesquels je traînais il me considérait comme un mec, on mangeai de la pizza ensemble devant un bon jeu vidéo, on faisait des blagues salaces quand l'occasion -beaucoup trop présente- se présentait, et cetera.

 **-Salut Rox' ! Hun... J'aimerais te demander un petit service... Tu pourrais passez chez moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, le Patron n'est pas là tu ne risqueras rien.**

Je lui transmis mon accord, raccrocha et foutu mon portable dans mon sac à bandoulière, que je pris.

A vrai dire je ne suis pas très féminine, j'ai toujours essayé de cacher ma poitrine avec de longs pulls, et je n'ai pratiquement jamais touché à une jupe, et encore moins une robe. Je passa une main dans mes longs cheveux roux pour leur donner un peu de volume, ils étaient un peu trop lisses à mon goût. Je me mis en marche et arriva à la maison de mon « frère »

Visiblement il m'avait attendue, car dés que je posa le pied devant la porte il l'ouvrit, affichant un sourire fatigué, accompagnant ces si grosses valises sous les yeux qu'il pourrait partir en voyage avec. Il m'invita à entrer, avec un mouvement de tête, avant de me tourner le dos et de rentrer.

Lui emboîtant le pas, je pris soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Il s'était installé sur une chaise de la cuisine, le chanteur de l'émission non loin, boulottant un morceau de rhubarbe, et me fixant comme si j'étais une alienne. Ça commence bien.

 **-Salut, l'machin en voie de disparition** , lançais-je en guise de bonjour. A priori cela n'eut pas calmé la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

 **-Le Geek.** Commenca t-il, d'une voix brisée par l'inquiétude .

A ce moment là l'animal s'en alla, le cœur lourd de voir son créateur dans cet état.

 **-Dépression ?** Rajoutai-je. **Ne regarde plus de porno ? Se fait maltraiter par une fille ? A cassé sa gameboy ?**

 **-Les deux premières propositions sont juste.** Confirma t-il, battant lourdement des paupières.

- **Aoutch.** Je m'installa en face de lui -ou plutôt me laissais lourdement tomber sur la première chaise à ma portée-. **Eh bien, eh bien... Si je suis ici c'est pas pour simplement discuter** , devinai-je sans mal. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ?**

 **-Roxanne.** Fit-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave. **Je voudrais que...**

MWAHAHAH fin du chapitre 1 ^^. J'aime être sadique donc vouala.

Alors, n'hésitez pas à laissez une reviews si vous voulez me faire partager votre avis, ou si vous avez des critiques constructives, j'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite, et je vous dit à bientôt les gamins ! :3

Je vous scalpe,

Patronne.


	2. Chapter 2

POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR

Chapitre 2

-Ce que je veux, c'est que… Fit le schyzophrène.

-Bah vas y accouche ptn la d'tamere

-Bah en fait j'veux que tu le dépucelle pck ça casse les couilles que ce soit le dernier puceau lol

-ok

-quoi ok ?

-bah ok t'veux que j'dise quoi de plus enculé

-aok lol c'est cool cimer

Après cet palpitante discution, Roxanne se renda dans la chambre du geek, 30 secondes après on pouva entendre des gémissement de plaisir et de douleur.

Mathieu comme il été curieux en plus de schyzophrène ce collit à là porte pour écouter puis finit par se masturber.

*ÉLLIPSE*

Le soleil se lève, les zoizo chante, et on peux entendre les pas de Roxanne ki descent les escaliers, bien sûr elle porte le t shirt du geek trop grand pour elle avec rien en dessous pck c'est un truc de meuf et c'est trop mignon.

Elle avait soif.

Elle ouvra le frigérateur parce qu'elle avait soif, en même temps elle pensit a son ebat amoureu d'hier soir qui était violent même si c'était la premiere fois du gamer.

« il est trop bien membré en plus lol » pensa t'elle

Lorsqu'elle regardi dans le frigérateur pour prendre une bouteille de lait, HOREURRE ! IL NI AVAIS PLUS DE BOUTEILLE DE LAIT !

Elle retena un cri d'effroi.

Comment va se débrouiller notre héroine rousse si belle alors qu'il n'y a plu de lait dan le frigo !?

Vous le saurait dan le prochain CHAT pitre lol !


End file.
